Alpine, Texas
Alpine is a city in and the county seat of Brewster County, Texas, United States.3 The population was 5,786 people at the 2000 census, and had increased to 6,460 according to a July 2009 estimate.4 edit] Education edit] Colleges and universities Alpine is home to the main campus of Sul Ross State University, a member of the Texas State University system, named for Texas Governor Lawrence Sullivan Ross. Born in Iowa Territory in 1838 Ross was one year old when he and his family moved to the Republic of Texas settling in Austin. L.S. Ross was an original Texian. He commanded a large brigade of Texas cavalry during the American Civil War. They were among the most notorious raiders behind Union occupied territory in the Trans-Mississippi Department. One little known fact is that Ross is the only native of Iowa to attain general officer rank in the Confederate Army. Ross was Texas' 19th governor and was a deciding force as a liberal reformist in Texas education. The first colored cadet to graduate at the United States Military Academy was from Texas. Texas public and private education under Sul Ross witnessed integration reform ahead of its time in 19th century America. Source: Texas Historical Society; Daughters of the Confederacy; The Handbook of Texas vol.2 edit] K-12 schools Alpine is served by Alpine Independent School District. Alpine students attend Alpine Elementary School, Alpine Middle School, and Alpine High School. School colors include Purple and Old Gold, and is home to the Alpine Fightin' Bucks and Lady Bucks. edit] Sports Alpine is home to the Big Bend Cowboys independent baseball team. A member of the Continental Baseball League, the Cowboys play their home games at Kokernot Field. edit] Distinction Prior to 1959, Alpine was the largest city in the largest county (by area) in the largest state of the Union. Alpine was once the home of the distinguished American humorist, H. Allen Smith. edit] Geography Alpine is located at 30°21′39″N 103°39′56″W﻿ / ﻿30.36083°N 103.66556°W﻿ / 30.36083; -103.66556 (30.360718, -103.665418)5. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 4.1 square miles (10.6 km²), all of it land. edit] Demographics As of the 2000 census1, there were 5,786 people, 2,429 households, and 1,435 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,416.5 people per square mile (547.5/km²). There were 2,852 housing units at an average density of 698.2/sq mi (269.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 79.19% White, 1.33% African American, 0.81% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 15.45% from other races, and 2.70% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 50.31% of the population. There were 2,429 households out of which 28.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.7% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.9% were non-families. 34.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 3.04. In the city the population was spread out with 24.3% under the age of 18, 14.1% from 18 to 24, 26.0% from 25 to 44, 20.8% from 45 to 64, and 14.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 93.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $23,979, and the median income for a family was $31,658. Males had a median income of $27,720 versus $19,575 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,587. About 15.5% of families and 20.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.3% of those under age 18 and 17.1% of those age 65 or over. edit] Post Offices *Alpine Post Office 103 N. 13th Street, Alpine, Texas 79830-9998 *Cpu Sul Ross Post Office 400 N Harrison Street, Alpine, Texas 79832-9991 edit] Transportation Alpine-Casparis Municipal Airport serves general aviation. Amtrak operates the Alpine Station on the former Southern Pacific Railroad's Sunset Line. It was also served by the Kansas City, Mexico and Orient Railway. Greyhound Lines operates intercity bus service from the KCS Quick Stop.6 In recent years, Alpine has served as an unofficial stop for bicyclists riding across the United States. Category:Locations Category:Cities